


T.S. Public School

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: T.S. public school got much more interesting once the Sanders brother started attending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for fun even though I know some of the (most of the) chapters will be bad, it has no real order or plot to be honest

There was a certain day where T.S. public school became a lot more dramatic and much louder.

Mrs. Noni class 344, kindergarten.

4 boys, Logan, Patton, Roman and An.

At first when Mrs. Noni has seen the 4 children she thought ‘How cute, 4 brothers.’

Oh, if only she knew.

Mrs. Noni could write a novel about all the things that happened in the year she had the 4, at least the first day wasn’t so bad.

On the first day of school Mrs. Noni noticed the differences of clothing all the children were wearing

One was wearing Winne the Pooh overalls

One was wearing a dress shirt with a bowtie and had a small backpack

One was wearing a Cinderella dress…?

And the last one was wearing a too long, long sleeve shirt

They immediately broke off on their own.

The one in overalls ran up to her and grinned “Hello! I’m Patton!”

She smiled “I’m Mrs. Noni.”

Then she heard screaming

“No Ro, put that back!” An shouted over the sound of screaming little girls

“It’s justa frog!”

“They don’t like em!”

Both Roman and An started arguing

The teacher sighed then looked back down to see Patton was gone

She looked around and saw the last boy who seemed to be the most… “normal” until she saw that he was reading, which was ‘Charlotte’s Web’.

Which isn’t too weird but this was kindergarten.

This will be a long, _long_ school year.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Noni didn’t know what to expect after these boys came into her class.

But she didn’t think this was going to happen.

She had gotten to know the boys, Patton was the oldest and the friendliest of the four, Logan was the second oldest and usually kept to himself, Roman was very loud and extremely outgoing.

Then there was An. An was quiet and Mrs. Noni hadn’t gotten the chance to know him anymore than that.

Until today where she learned that An seemed to have a…. “colorful” vocabulary.

Roman was walking around with his pet frog like he usually did, then decided to drop it on An’s head.

An screeched and bolted up to stand “ **Roman you little bitch**!”

Mrs. Noni gasped, “An!”

An was too busy cussing Roman out “Why would you fucking do that?! You ass!”

Roman was hugging his frog with a small smirk

“An you can’t be speaking like that!” Mrs. Noni walked over to him

“It’s only cause Roman’s a lil shit.” He huffed and crossed his arms

“You have to say sorry.” She told him

“Sorry.” He muttered

“Accepted!” Roman told him and ran away

An glared and him then looked at Mrs. Noni “There.”

“We’ll have to call your parents.”

She wasn’t expecting tears from him

“I’m sorry!”

Screw it, she’ll let him off the hook. Once

“Alright fine. Don’t say those words again. Alright?”

“Mhm.” An nodded looking down

“Okay,” She sighed “Go ahead and run off.”

He smiled and went away

 

She’s learned more about this kid.

She’s not sure if it was worth it

 


End file.
